Headphones typically seal around the ear or are physically inserted into the ear canal, forming a tight seal to reduce external noise and position acoustic drivers at a close proximity to the ear. While headphones allow a single user to listen to an audio source and provide excellent isolation from outside noise, the headphone may make the user unaware of their surroundings. Further, the listening experience for users with headphones may be unnatural so that the sound appears between the ears or inside a listener's head.